the_odd_bricksfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Pig
"Can you hear that? That's the sound of the fourth wall crying" ~ Mega Pig's inner thoughts Mega pig is a mindreading pig who is a somewhat loyal member of The Odd Bricks. He has the ability to read minds and is vastly more intelligent than a typical pig. Appearance Mega Pig is a typical pink pot-belly pig. According to Lord Vice, he's cute. Personality Mega pig has a bitter and sarcastic personality which is likely due to the fact that he is incredibly intelligent, but still incapable of speaking. He commonly makes sarcastic remarks about his teammates in his head, but he is also seems to care for them at least a little because he tries to warn them at times they're in danger. Synopsis The Odd Bricks Origins: Mega Pig Long before his association with The Odd Bricks, Mega Pig grew up on a farm somewhere in Kentucky with his father. On October first, 1997 (which would make Mega Pig much older than the average pig's life-span), his father was "pig-napped" by two goons in an orange truck. He used his mind reading ability to track the goons down to an abandoned building where they were meeting with their employer, Lord Vice. Lord Vice needed Mega Pig's father for an evil plan he called "Opperation Petting Zoo of Doom!" However, Vice's goons turned on him when he told them they weren't getting paid. This distraction allowed Mega Pig to sneak over to his father. Introduction Mega Pig joined the Odd Bricks along with Uekibachi, Dr. Gears, and Noface when the team was first formed. However, it is implied that he lived with Lord Vice before then. Sinister Plots When Lord Vice took the team to hold up the Lego City Bank, Mega Pig tried to warn them that Henry Clay Frick and two hired goons were already in the bank. However, his warning was ignored because no one could understand him. After the event at the bank turned the team into accidental heroes, he returned to The Evil Lab along with the rest of the team. Time Travel Madness Some time later, A.C.E. detected a temporal anomaly, speculating that someone or something had traveled through time. Dr. Gears volunteered to investigate. However, for no explained reason, Lord Vice insisted that he take Mega Pig with him as well. Lord Vice instructed them to travel to the site in a vehicle of his own creation, the Vicemobile, which turned out to be a bad idea. Dr. Gears managed to drive to the site where the anomaly occurred, but crashed the Vicemobile into a tree. Mega Pig and Dr. Gears exited the vehicle and Dr. Gears started scanning for the source of the disturbance. Gears realized that they were standing directly inside of the anomaly and they were suddenly enveloped in a bright light which sent both of them back in time. When Dr. Gears was suddenly attacked by a mysterious dark knight, Mega Pig saved him by bravely knocking the knight over. However, the knight soon got back up and continued to assault them until Sir Cassidy suddenly appeared and attacked the undead knight. After a lengthy fight, she disabled the undead thrall. Then she lead him and Dr. Gears to Borderwatch where it was safe. Out Of The Pan After learning about The Sword of Sir McGuffin from Sir Cassidy, he and Dr. Gears found out that she didn't know how to help them get back to the present. Mega Pig responded to this bad news by falling on his side and twitching at irregular intervals. Into The Fire Sir Cassidy left, saying that she was no longer needed. However, once Mega Pig and Dr. Gears were alone, the Undead Knight returned with three soldiers to capture Mega Pig for his mind reading ability. Dr. Gears escaped by running away, but Mega Pig was captured when he tried to fight back. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Hog Wild: Although Mega Pig has been forced to fight at some times, he is by far the least physically capable member of the team. When he is forced to fight, he attacks by rushing at his enemies and ramming them with his snout, which is surprisingly effective. Known Abilities *''' Super Intelligence''' *''' Mind Reading''' Trivia * He was raised on a small farm in Kentucky. * His real name has never been said, not even by his father. Category:Characters Category:The Odd Bricks Category:Animals